Ex Girlfriend
by Wonderful Failure
Summary: A dramatic/angsty songfic about Quistis and Zell...the warnings are included inside...Don't flame 'cause I warned you and it'd just be stupid, but r/r if you'd like.


__

~ ~ ~ Ex Girlfriend ~ ~ ~

"I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend."

****

Disclaimer:

The song _Ex Girlfriend_ is owned by No Doubt. The _FF VIII _franchise is owned by Squaresoft. The only thing I own is the fic itself.

****

Warning:

This fic contains…well…a strange form of _rape._ If it's not for you (and it's not for me either, it just came to my mind) then don't read. If you do, then obviously you like it. This is mainly for angst lovers and the lovers of the song. R/R if you'd like. And no flames, please. I apologize if this offended anyone in anyway possible.

~ ~ ~

__

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

__

~ ~ ~

Quistis looked at the picture of Zell that sat on her desk. He was grinning happily…hugging her tightly. She was smiling, too. They were so happy back then. But things change.

"I knew it wouldn't last," Quistis murmured, her blue eyes moist with tears. She forced a sad smile. "I…I always knew I'd end up your ex."

~ ~ ~

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

And you know it makes me sick to be on that list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

~ ~ ~

Quistis walked the halls of Garden, a collage of thoughts dancing within her mind.

"Ex…I'm his ex now…Just like the rest of them. I hope I'm special, though," Quistis thought. "I hope I'm not just another woman. I hope he really cared."

Quistis looked up from her reverie, her blue eyes focusing on the handsome martial artist who stood at the entryway to the Training Center.

It was Zell.

He was talking to a young woman, who couldn't be a day over 17. She was wearing a sky blue dress and had skin as white as snow.

"I…I'm just a woman," Quistis whispered. "I'm just like the rest of them. Just an ex."

Memories of Zell's smooth kisses and warm caresses entered her mind. She felt weak.

"But…I should've thought of that before we kissed…"

~ ~ ~

__

You say you're gonna' burn before you mellow

I'll be the one who burns you

Why'd you have to go and pick me?

When you knew we were different?

Completely

~ ~ ~

"I'll never be as calm as you, Quisty…I'm sorry," Zell had said. "I just…I just can't be like that. I'm sorry. You deserve allot better, okay? You can do better than me! I mean…I'll always be burning."

"So let me be the one to burn you," Quistis had responded, her voice rich with desperation.

"I…I'm sorry," was all Zell could say.

Reviving from her strange fantasy, Quistis looked out at the beautiful plains of Balamb. She gazed down at the green fields from the 2F Balcony. If only Zell was there to hold her.

"So why'd you pick me…? When you knew we didn't have anything alike? Pathetic."

~ ~ ~

__

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I'm another ex girlfriend on your list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

~ ~ ~

"I knew it'd never last. It was too good to be true," Quistis mumbled, the soft spring breeze caressing her silky skin. "I just…wish it could've been more than what it was. Just…let me be special. Just…let me be different from the rest of them. Just another one of Zell's ex girlfriends…Hyne…why did I have to kiss him? Was I insane?"

~ ~ ~

__

Your wildness scares me

So does your freedom

Say you can't stand by restrictions

I find myself trying to change you

If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to

~ ~ ~

"Damn it, Quisty! I'm not smart like you! If…if you wanna'…get all 'technical' with me, then go to Squall! You talk about him all the time, anyway…" Zell declared once Quistis had said the name "Squall" one too many times.

"You're…you're free, Zell…You're not like Squall. You're not a knight or…or anything like that. You're so free. It…it kind of frightens me…" Quistis replied weakly.

"I can't stand by your expectations," Zell said. "I can't be your Squall. I'm sorry."

"But…but I don't want you to be Squall…I…I just want you to be…a little different…" Quistis murmured.

"So you're trying to change me," Zell demanded. "Is that it? Well if I was meant to be your lover you wouldn't have to."

And with that, Zell had left…leaving Quistis cold and alone on the balcony that late winter night.

~ ~ ~

__

And I feel so mean

I feel in-between

Cause I'm about to give you away

~ ~ ~

"I…I'm so cruel…" Quistis had mumbled, looking at herself in the mirror that next day.

Tears streaming from her face in violent rivers, she had dropped to the level of dirt.

She had wanted Zell to be her Squall.

She loved both of them…She loved Zell's beauty, but she wanted him to have Squall's lifestyle.

"I'm so lost…" Quistis had whispered. "I…I don't know what to do…I guess it's time for me to let it be…And give you away…"

~ ~ ~

__

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

(For someone else to take)

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

(Am I making a mistake?)

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

(All the time you wasted)

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girl, friend

"I had a feeling, Zell…" Quistis began, looking up into Zell's beautiful blue eyes. "I had a feeling from the start that I'd end up your ex girlfriend."

"So why did you stay with me for so long?" Zell asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You're…beautiful," Quistis replied. "You're…an angel, Zell. Really, you are…I…I just…I never wanted to give you away…"

"For someone else to take," Zell finished. "You made a mistake, Quisty. You really did. I could've been good to you…But you cared too much about Squall. You never cared for me…Just Squall. Always talkin' about him and how great a leader he was. Not once did you ever give me any comments."

"…" Quistis was speechless. She was truly taken aback by his spiteful words. Yet she didn't even bother to say anything in return because she knew it was true. Her and that damned Squall…

"You wasted my time, Quisty…I really thought you'd help me out. Take me in…make me feel loved…But you didn't. Now I'm all alone," Zell continued.

"But…but you were talking to that…pale-skinned girl…" Quistis trailed off, a dazed look appearing on her gorgeous face.

"She's a friend. And that's all you are, now. Ha…you always knew you'd end up my ex girl, eh friend?"

~ ~ ~

__

I'm another ex girlfriend on your list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm another ex girlfriend of your list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

~ ~ ~

"Damn you, Zell…Why do I still love you? More than…ever now…I don't care about Squall…But…because of me and my…insensitivity…I'm just another ex girlfriend on your list," Quistis replied, looking up at the starlight night.

She often stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, wishing Zell would come to her. What she wouldn't give for him to tell her he loved her.

"Another ex girlfriend on your list…" Quistis mumbled, her eyes swelling up with tears. "You…you silenced me with your kiss…Just…kiss me…again…"

~ ~ ~

__

(Another mistake)

I'm about to give you away

For someone else to take

I'm about to give you away

For someone else to take

~ ~ ~

"I made another mistake," Quistis cried, looking up at Zell with hurtful eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry! I don't wanna' give you away! I really don't! Don't let anyone else take you!"

Zell looked down at Quistis, a look of pity on that handsome face of his. He let out a soft sigh.

"Quisty…You love Squall…Go back to him…I'm sorry I'm not him. I really am. But he's your knight. He's waiting," Zell responded, closing his dorm door in her face.

Quistis was stunned, the tears falling from her eyes like tragic waterfalls.

"I…I've given you away…Someone else is going to take you…"

~ ~ ~

__

Recollecting mistakes, my souvenirs

We've been in-between the days for years

And I love it when you say you're going to die

I'm gonna' want you and you know why

~ ~ ~

Quistis looked at all the mementos she had of Zell. The ring he had given her…All the photos they had taken together. It broke her heart to be placing all those beautiful things in a single box…One she'd hide forever in the back of her closet. 

"We've been off and on too long, Zell…" Quistis thought. "You're so right…And…and now I'm loving it…how you say your love…your love is gonna' die."

Pushing the box behind a wall of miscellaneous items, Quistis let out a soft sigh.

"You know I want you more than him," she said. "And you know _exactly_ why."

~ ~ ~

__

Gonna' kill me to see you with the next girl

Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex girl

~ ~ ~

Quistis walked to the Cafeteria the next morning for breakfast, fond memories of Zell traveling through her head constantly. She thought about him all the time. He had no idea how much he meant to her.

"How's some breakfast sound?" a vaguely familiar voice asked from the other side of the hall.

Looking up, a scowl came across Quistis' face. It was that pale-skinned girl and Zell…they were sickeningly close.

"Great," Zell replied

With that, the two of them were on their way to the Cafeteria, not even noticing the broken-hearted Quistis who watched them with pained eyes.

"…He's…he's working on his next girl…And…it's…such a shame because…I'm…I'm the prettiest of any jealous ex girl," Quistis growled, her eyes burning with rage.

~ ~ ~

__

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

I kinda' always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend

~ ~ ~

"Kiss me," Quistis demanded, forcing Zell's mouth onto hers as she showered an unwilling Zell with affections.

"Get off…" Zell murmured between harsh kisses, gently pushing at Quistis' shoulders, not wanting to hurt her.

"She won't even get a chance," Quistis panted. "Just…don't make me your ex anymore. I need you."

Another harsh kiss. Zell felt bruises forming around his mouth. He winced.

"Argh…and what's Rinoa gonna' think?" Zell asked. "I told her I forgot something in my dorm…What's she…gonna' think?"

"It doesn't matter," Quistis replied. "She's just another ex girlfriend on your list…She really doesn't matter. She's nothing special. Now shut up and kiss me, damn it!"

Zell shook his head, not wanting to kiss her. He didn't return any of her kisses. He simply pushed at her gently, pleading that she'd quit. If he did anything rational she could tell the Headmaster and he'd be out of Garden for good. Headmaster Cid just didn't care too much for the hyperactive blonde.

Feeling around on Zell's pants, Quistis began unbuckling them.

"You're gonna' please me," Quistis demanded. "You're gonna' make love to me like there's no tomorrow. This way you'll be mine…And if you don't, then I'll make up a little story for the headmaster…He'll believe me over you anyday…Now…just…fuck me."

Zell's eyes opened with fear as he felt Quistis lowering himself on top of him, hardening his member with her soft hands.

He was a virgin…And he was losing it unwillingly. To a woman he once loved and trusted…but now feared worst than any enemy he could ever fear.

~ ~ ~

__

I'm another ex girlfriend on your list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm another ex girlfriend on your list

Should have thought of that before we kissed

~ ~ ~

After forcing Zell into sex, Quistis hastily brushed her hair.

"I've got a class…Damn, I'm late. Sorry about that," she replied. "I just don't wanna' be another ex girl on your list. I wanna' be something special. But…but I should've thought about it before we kissed…Thought about how much I'd really want you."

Zell held onto himself, his blue eyes lifeless as he felt the dirt of unwanted sex cling onto his skin like leeches. He didn't bother dusting it away. It'd be there forever.

"You fucked me," Quistis said, smiling wickedly. "And I know you liked it…You horny ass kid you…Fucking your instructor like that…You can go to jail. Raping me…Hyne, Zell…why did you do that?"

"…" Zell didn't have anything to say. He simply loathed in the hateful words that spewed from Quistis' mouth like a fountain.

"Well, rapist," Quistis began. "I've really got to get to class. You can rape me again after class. See you then."

~ ~ ~

Quistis had left, leaving Zell all alone in her dorm. He shook, a ghastly coldness filling his body.

"…I…raped her," Zell murmured. "I'm…so disgusting…"

Sitting up, Zell rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Such a failure…" he thought.

With that, Zell walked over to the balcony. It was cool outside. The pale gray clouds hinted at a spring shower he'd never see.

"Disgusting," Zell whispered.

And with that, Zell let himself fall from the balcony. Falling silently through the air, he cried to himself as his life passed before his eyes.

~ ~ ~

__

He had left his mother

His best friend

The woman he loved

His pride as a SeeD

His ex girlfriend

~ ~ ~

-

-

-

Okay, don't flame me please. It's just a songfic, and I might make a sequel where Quistis gets what she deserves! R/R if you're willing to. I'm very sorry if this insulted anyone.

****

- Wonderful Failure


End file.
